Out of the Back of the Car
by RipJawWolfFang
Summary: Matt and Mello are broke... But there happy. Mello/Matt EXTRA FLUFFY!


**Out of the back of the car**

_WARNING THIS FAN-FICTION MAY CONTAIN TRACES OF: _

_Boy love, MattxMello and fluff. _

_Takes place after my Fic 'Untitled' but you don't need to read it to understand this and happens directly before 'last breath' but again… they are only loosely connected!_

**Matts POV:**

Gazing at the paper pinned that was once pinned to the door of the apartment I have shared with my blond lover for the past year I can't help but let out a frustrated sigh. The big red letters typed across the top of the page are enough to make anyone annoyed; Eviction notice.

You would think it would be easy for me and my best friend Mello to get jobs right? Its not like we don't run rings around everyone as far as brains are concerned, in fact I think that's part of the problem, we are just to smart for anyone to feel safe employing us for fear we will over through the top dogs within a week. I guess the fact that both of us have been known to lie, cheat and steal doesn't help matters much either.

"We are so screwed…" I grown, rubbing my forehead with the palm of my gloved hand.

"We will be okay Matty…" the comforting voice of my best friend soothes, his arms around my waist.

It's ironic, when the ex mafia leader found out we where being evicted he went off his head threatening to kill everyone and everything he could possibly think to blame, but now when we have to be out by 7:30PM tonight he is the one trying to comfort me. It would be funny if it weren't so damn depressing.

"Yeah I know…" feeling his lips run over the back of my neck, planting soft kisses in there wake I relax into his embrace, "I just feel bad, you wouldn't be in this situation if you where still hunting Kira…" I mumble.

The blond spins me around so I am standing there looking into his bright blue eyes, I can almost feel the fire burning inside them as he stairs right on back. I try to look down and away from my scared friends shining orbs but he cups my chin in his hands and forces me to meet him in a tender, heart melting kiss.

"I don't regret anything…" He whispers, pulling me into a gentile hug, "We will get through this, I promise."

I give a small, content sigh. Only tearing myself from my lovers' arms to continue packing our few belongings into a sports bag and dragging it to the door; picking up the last bar of chocolate on the way out I give the blond a small smile and let him lead me out and into the street toward the crappy car I had to triad my baby in for just to keep food on the table we pawned the week before.

Its rusty, hardly road worthy and can barely go the speed limit without choking on its own over heated engine. I almost glare every time I see the god damn thing, it really is that bad.

Mello is already in the front of the little red vehicle by the time I manage to through the heavy bag into the back and flop down onto the seat and slam the door behind me.

"I need a cigarette…" I whine as the car sputters to life with an unhealthy cough of fumes.

"Like your going to be buying cancer sticks when we cant even afford to eat every night." The ex-mafia leader almost laughs, "Besides, you quit remember?"

I turn and smile at the blond; rolling down the window as we drive through the empty street, looking for somewhere we can park and spend the night without being robbed, "I never quit." I pout, "You just forced me to stop."

"It's all the same…" he mumbles, turning into a narrow allies and parking in a space so small none of the doors will even open.

Mello climbs over into the back with me; throwing our possessions into the front seat and stretching out and leaning his back against the door, leavening me with no room what so ever. I was just about to complain about him having his feet on me when he pulled me onto his lap so my back rests comfortably against his chest.

"It will get better Mail…" he coos, wrapping his arms around under my arms and around my waist.

I let my head fall back against his uninjured shoulder and smile, "Even if it docent…" I whisper, "At least I have you…"


End file.
